Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Semiconductor wafers may be diced to form individual dice.
The dice may be mounted on another substrate, such as an interposer. An underfill material is placed between the dice and the other substrate to provide structural support and protect against environmental contaminants. In multi-chip packages, the multiple dice may be placed adjacent to each other. In these situations, capillary forces may draw the underfill material up between the adjacent dices to the surface of the dice. A molding step may be performed to form a molding compound surrounding the individual dice. The molding compound may be partially removed from the top of the die side to expose the upper surface of the dice.